Pinch Me
by seaweedfma
Summary: Roy and Ed try to enjoy a beautiful summer day in the presence of each other. The lyrics are from, and the story is inspired by, the Barenaked Ladies' song "Pinch Me". Roy Mustang x Edward Elric. Rated PG for non graphic male love. No spoilers.


Your name: Seaweed Otter  
Your user name in comm: Seaweed_FMA  
Fic title: Pinch Me  
Fic rating: PG-13  
Word Count: EXACTLY 1300! Woot!  
Light or dark theme: Light  
Author's Note: The lyrics are from, and the story is inspired by, the Barenaked Ladies' song "Pinch Me"

**

_It's the perfect time of year  
Somewhere far away from here  
I feel fine enough, I guess  
Considering everything's a mess_

"Ow! Whaddya do that for?" If there had been any semblance of sleep left in Ed's body, it was gone with one swift pinch of skin.

"Well, you were dreaming. A particularly nice dream, it seemed. And you asked to be pinched. So I obliged." The grin on Roy's face looked like a 5 year old who had just found a frog in a pond and was showing it off to his parents- the kind of proud smile that Ed had learned to dread over the years.

He rubbed his backside and stretched, "accidentally" smacking Roy in the arm with his automail hand. "Oh, sorry. guess you were too close to me." Ed returned the grin, just as wicked, just as dangerous.

"Well, now that that's over, let's get up and have breakfast." Roy's face turned suddenly rock still and serious, another face that Ed had learned to dread just as much. "I have some things we need to discuss."

_There's a restaurant down the street  
Where hungry people like to eat  
I could walk but I'll just drive  
It's colder than it looks outside_

Breakfast was a simple affair of toast with jelly, eggs and sausage that Roy had whipped up on the quick. Ed, as usual, devoured his portion and sat fidgeting in his chair while Roy agonizingly slowly drank his coffee and ate his breakfast. Ed fumed. He knew Roy did this on purpose just to piss him off.

"So, come on, what the hell did you want to talk to me about?" Ed huffed, his mood already darkened.

Roy raised an eyebrow, a bemused look on his face. "You really don't remember, do you?" Ed crossed his arms, his look promising death for Roy if he didn't get to the point. Roy smiled and cleared his throat.

"It was 2 years ago today when we went on our first 'date', if you could call it that."

Ed smiled, just a bit. "Oh yeah, Scar was in town and we were having dinner at the noodle restaurant down the street. We came inside because it was cold and the wind was howling, then Scar had to come in and wreck the damn place."

Roy could only chuckle softly. "Actually, LOVE," overemphasizing the second word, "You wrecked the place tying to separate Scar's head from his neck. You are lucky the government repaid the man for the damages."

"Wasn't m'fault.." Ed muttered, dropping his head and pouting into his tightly crossed arms.

The older man grinned and leaned over, giving Ed a playful ruffle of his straw blond hair, causing the little alchemist to grumble into his arms. "Well, we are going to remedy that situation. You and Al were busy last year, at some little podunk town in the south, checking out yet another lead on the Stone. So we are going to celebrate two years worth of anniversaries."

"Oh great" Ed mumbled. "Can't wait to see what the great Roy Mustang has in store." Ed's mood only grew darker.

"Roy looked a little hurt. "Well, you know, if you don't care about me, or our anniversary, the door is right over there." He pointed through the entrance way from the kitchen to the living room, straight through to the front door.

Ed, sighed and uncrossed his arms. "I am sorry. It is just that I have some stuff on my mind. I worry about Al when he isn't close by. He is off with those damn Tringhams, and I just wonder what they have discovered. They have got some good leads with their plant research and.."

"Ed, Ed, okay. We can hold off if you want. I don't plan on getting rid of you any time soon. Besides, it's just an anniversary." Ed sighed. He hated the guilt trip that Roy could put on him, with those big, dark puppy dog eyes.

Ed sighed again and re-crossed his arms. "Alright, you bastard. But remember I am not a girl, so none of that flowers and music shit!"

"Deal."

_On an evening such as this  
It's hard to tell if I exist  
If I pack the car and leave this town  
You'll notice that I'm not around_

The weather cooperated that evening. It was cool, with a light breeze that made it just the right temperature that his military regulation gray long coat was the perfect layering for the black dress shirt and black dress slacks that Roy was wearing. Ed, unfortunately, was still wearing his clunky black boots with the red soles and fairly tight black leather pants, although Roy had gotten him to put on a somewhat nicer looking gray dress shirt.

Roy took his familiar position, placing his finger together and putting his elbows on the table, while resting his hands on his locked fingers. It was a look that he had given Ed many times when he and Al would come back into town after one mission or another. He could tell Roy was looking at him but not _LOOKING_ at him. It was more like looking through him. Sometimes he wondered what Roy was thinking, or if he even realized that anyone existed other than himself.

"You look nice, Ed." Roy smiled, a cat-like grin, setting Ed back on his heels. Apparently he had noticed him, and liked what he saw.

"Er, thanks. You too, bastard. I guess this hasn't been too bad of a night, eh?" Ed smiled and leaned back, locking his hands behind his head, balancing carefully on one chair leg.

Roy just smiled and brought out a little box. It had a bow that was almost the same shade of red as the long jacket that Ed usually worse. Ed blushed a little, and was suddenly glad that they were able to get a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant.

Ed embarrassingly rubbed the back of his neck. "Um.. I couldn't find anything to get you.. we have been busy..."

"It is okay, Ed. You know I don't really care much for stuff like that."

"Well I don't either, you know." Roy smiled, but stayed silent. Ed could say that all he wanted, but deep down Roy knew that he was still young, and while Ed had never really coveted a lot of material possessions- hell, he and his brother practically lived out of a suitcase most of the time- when something was given to him for free, he couldn't resist.

Ed looked at the box, studied it for a moment like it was a puzzle to decipher. He was such a scientist that it fascinated, frustrated, and amused Roy to no end. It was one of the many things that he liked about the young man that sat, puzzling in front of him.

"Open it, before I set it on fire!" Roy snapped.

"Alright, Alright! You are such a grumpy old man."

"Shrimp."

"Letch."

Ed harrumphed and tore off the bow first, then pulled the black wrapping paper off the box, and opened it. He gently lifted a couple of pieces of glass wrapped in newspaper to keep them from breaking.

"They are test tubes for you and Al and the Tringhams. I know it isn't really a neat gift, but I know that you like practical things, and I know you guys tend to break test tubes from time to time."

Ed smiled and placed them back in the box and closed it up as best he could. He leaned forward and rubbed one finger against the side of Roy's hand.

"Thanks, Roy."

"Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary, Roy."

_Pinch me, pinch me, cause I'm still asleep  
Please God tell me that I'm still asleep_


End file.
